


First

by reikurdk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reikurdk/pseuds/reikurdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku hanya ingin memiliki teman dan aku ingin berteman dengannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime.

Hari ini aku pindah ke sekolah baruku. Aku berharap dapat menemukan hal yang menyenangkan saat aku menjalani kehidupan sekolahku disini dan bisa bertahan hingga aku lulus. Jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk mencari sekolah baru dan terus mengikuti kepindahan orang tuaku.

 

Ya aku memang sering berpindah-pindah sekolah, bukan karena aku anak nakal tapi karena aku mengikuti orang tuaku yang sering dipindah tugaskan. Orang tuaku bekerja disalah satu perusahaan terkemuka di negeri kami dengan jabatan yang lumayan tinggi, jadi tidak heran jika kedua orang tuaku sering ditugaskan untuk mengurus proyek-proyek besar yang bahkan berada di negara lain.

 

Dan jadilah aku yang sekarang ini, seorang siswa yang hobi pindah-pindah sekolah dan tak mempunyai teman yang tetap. Bahkan aku telah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku mengunjungi kampung halamanku sendiri. Waktuku banyak ku habiskan dengan mengelilingi dunia dengan kedua orang tuaku.

 

Walaupun begitu aku tetap berusaha untuk menikmati kehidupanku yang sekarang. Entah dengan cara apa pun aku berusaha untuk menikmatinya. Tapi saat ini aku mulai sampai pada titik kejenuhanku dan aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang baru dalam kehidupanku. Aku tak ingin selamanya berpindah-pindah sekolah dan tak mempunyai teman. Semoga dengan kepindahanku ke sekolah baru ini aku menemukan hal yang takkan membuatku bosan.

 

*******

Pagi ini adalah awal yang baru dalam kehidupan sekolahku jadi aku sangat bersemangat. Pagi sekali aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan menaiki sepeda. Kebetulan rumah dinas orang tuaku tak begitu jauh dari sekolah baruku.

 

Saat aku sampai di sekolah keadaannya masih sangat sepi, paling hanya ada satu atau dua siswa yang telah berangkat, ditambah petugas kebersihan yang sedang membersihkan halaman dan lorong-lorong sekolah.

 

Setelah menaruh sepedaku ditempat parkir sepeda, aku bergegas masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dan menuju ruang guru untuk mencari wali kelasku. Saat tengah berjalan menuju ruang guru aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang tengah berjalan di depanku dengan membawa kaleng minuman ditangannya.

 

Bruk! Kami berdua terjatuh dan aku tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman yang sedang dipegang olehnya. Membuat baju seragamnya yang bersih menjadi kotor dan basah.

 

“Huh aku sangat ceroboh. Semoga dia mau memaafkan kecorobohanku,” gumamku dalam hati.

 

“Eh? Ternyata orang ini lebih pendek dariku, mungkin dia adik kelasku,” gumamku lagi.

 

“Maaf, maafkan aku, aku tadi tak berhati-hati hingga aku menabrakmu. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?” tanyaku pada orang itu.

 

“Ya, aku baik-baik saja,” jawabnya singkat.

 

“Apakah kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Ku lihat bajumu menjadi kotor dan basah,tolong maafkan kecerobohanku hingga membuat bajumu kotor begitu,” ucapku sungguh-sungguh.

 

“Sudah ku bilang aku baik-baik saja bocah.”

 

“Baiklah jika begitu, oh ya perkenalkan namaku Eren, aku baru pindah ke sekolah ini hari ini, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Maafkan atas kecerobohanku.”

 

Lalu surai hitam itu meninggalkanku begitu saja, tak menanyakan keadaanku, bahkan memperkenalkan dirinya saja pun tidak, benar-benar tak mempunyai sopan santun. Sepanjang perjalanan ke ruang guru aku terus menggerutu tak jelas gara-gara pertemuanku dengan orang yang tak sopan tadi.

 

“Apakah mungkin sekolah ini menerima seorang anak yang tak pernah diajarkan sopan santun oleh keluarganya?” gumamku dalam hati.

 

*******

 

Tanpa terasa ruang guru sudah di depan mataku. Aku mengetuk pintunya dan masuk ke dalamnya. Mencari wali kelasku yang bernama Erwin Smith kalau tidak salah.

 

Saat tengah mencari wali kelasku itu, aku melihat surai hitam yang ku tabrak tadi sedang berbincang-bincang dengan salah satu guru. Lebih tepatnya mereka seperti sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu, tapi apa peduliku dengan urusan mereka.

 

Hal itu mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku sampai lupa dengan urusanku datang ke ruang guru ini untuk mencari wali kelasku.

 

“Sepertinya beliau belum datang atau aku yang terlalu pagi datangnya? Ya mungkin aku hanya terlalu bersemangat,” gumamku dalam hati.

 

Baiklah aku akan menunggu beliau datang sambil berjalan-jalan untuk mengenal lingkungan sekolah ini. Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan tempat yang menarik. Lagi pula sekolah ini sepertinya mempunyai daya tarik yang unik dan berbeda dengan sekolah yang biasa ku datangi.

 

Dan benar saja, tak berapa lama aku berjalan-jalan di sekolah ini, aku menemukan tempat yang cukup menarik perhatianku. Di sekolahku yang baru ini ternyata ada bukitnya. Bukit itu terletak di halaman belakang sekolah. Tempatnya hijau dan asri, banyak pohon yang tumbuh di sini. Suasananya tenang dan damai, sepertinya tak banyak yang datang ke sini. Pemandangannya pun indah, ada sungai yang mengalir di bawahnya dan airnya pun bening. Walaupun tempat ini sepertinya sepi tapi tetap terawat dan bersih. Apakah ada yang merawatnya? Entahlah aku tak mau tahu, yang ku tahu tempat ini menyenangkan. Mungkin tempat ini akan menjadi salah satu tempat favoritku di sekolah ini.

 

*******

Setelah berdiam diri cukup lama di tempat itu untuk menikmati suasana pagi aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang guru dan menemui wali kelasku, barangkali dia sudah berangkat. Dan benar saja saat aku kembali ke ruang guru, wali kelasku telah ada di sana dan sedang bersiap-siap untuk mengajar di kelas.

 

“Maaf, apakah anda yang bernama Erwin Smith?” tanyaku pada surai kuning itu.

 

“Ya, saya Erwin Smith. Apakah kau Eren Jaeger?” tanyanya padaku.

 

“Ya, saya Eren Jaeger. Saya siswa pindahan yang akan bergabung di kelas anda. Itu berarti anda adalah wali kelas saya sekarang. Mohon bantuannya.”

 

“Oh begitu, jadi sekarang kau adalah salah satu siswaku. Semoga kau betah di sekolah ini dan bisa beradaptasi dengan baik di kelasmu nanti. Jam pelajaran pertama sebentar lagi akan dimulai, apakah kau sudah siap untuk belajar di sekolah ini mulai hari ini?”

 

“Ya pak saya sudah siap,” jawabku dengan tegas.

 

“Baguslah jika begitu, nanti kau akan langsung memperkenalkan dirimu pada teman-temanmu di kelas. Semoga kau bisa cocok dengan mereka.”

 

“Baik, sensei dan terima kasih.”

 

*******

Aku berjalan mengikuti wali kelasku menuju ruang kelasku yang baru. Sesampainya di depan kelas, beliau menyuruhku untuk tetap di depan ruang kelas dan jangan masuk dulu sebelum dipanggil. Aku menurut saja dan beliau masuk ke dalam kelas untuk menyapa siswa-siswanya.

 

“Pagi anak-anak,” ucapnya.

 

“Pagi sensei,” sahut anak-anak di dalam kelas.

 

“Apakah kalian sudah siap untuk memulai pelajaran?”

 

“Siap sensei.”

 

“Hari ini sensei akan memperkenalkan siswa baru yang akan bergabung dengan kelas kita, dia baru pindah ke sekolah ini. Silahkan masuk. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu.”

 

Aku memasuki ruangan itu dengan gugup. Meski aku sudah terbiasa dengan rutinitas perkenalan seperti ini, tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda. Entah apa yang berbeda aku pun tak tahu.

 

Dan begitu aku menegakkan kepala ke depan aku melihat surai hitam yang tadi pagi ku tabrak itu. Aku sangat kaget dan tak percaya. Aku pun bertambah gugup dan hatiku berdebar-debar. Ternyata orang yang ku kira adik kelasku adalah teman sekelasku. Tapi sepertinya dia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan kehadiranku atau dia masih marah padaku atas kejadian tadi pagi? Entahlah, aku tak tahu.

 

“Ada apa denganku hari ini? Aku terlalu fokus padanya,” ucapku dalam hati.

 

“Hai perkenalkan, namaku Eren Jaeger. Kalian bisa memanggilku Eren. Aku baru pindah ke sekolah ini. Mohon bantuannya,” ucapku dengan lantang.

 

“Terima kasih Jaeger, kau sudah memperkenalkan dirimu. Anak-anak jika kalian ingin mengenal Jaeger lebih dekat kalian bisa menanyakannya nanti saat istirahat. Sekarang pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Dan kau Jaeger, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong yang berada di depan Levi,” ucapnya dengan menunjuk satu-satunya bangku yang kosong di kelas ini.

 

“Oh jadi dia bernama Levi, nama yang cukup keren seperti orangnya,” gumamku dalam hati.

 

*******

 

Saat jam istirahat tiba beberapa anak di kelas mengerubungiku, mereka ingin mengenalku dan sepertinya mereka sangat ramah padaku, tak seperti teman-temanku di sekolahku yang dulu. Dan berbagai pertanyaan mereka hujankan padaku.

 

“Hai Eren, salam kenal. Aku Sasha Blouse, kau bisa memanggilku Sasha. Kalau boleh tahu kau asalnya dari mana Eren? Karena ku lihat kau sepertinya bukan dari daerah dekat sini,” tanya gadis yang ku lihat suka memakan kentang itu.

 

“Hai Sasha, aku Eren. Aku memang bukan orang asli negeri ini. Aku berasal dari Jerman,” jawabku.

 

“Eren, Eren kau berapa saudara? Dan apakah aku boleh mengetahui tanggal lahirmu?” tanya seorang gadis dengan menggebu-gebu.

 

“Aku anak tunggal dan tanggal lahirku 30 Maret. Kalau boleh tahu namamu siapa? Kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu,” kataku pada gadis itu.

 

“Namaku Mikasa Ackerman, kau bisa memanggilku Mikasa. Eren, semoga kita bisa dekat ya dan aku akan menjagamu baik-baik,” balas gadis bersyal merah itu.

 

“Apa yang kau ucapkan Mikasa? Kau mau menjagaku dari apa? Lagipula kita baru berkenalan hari ini,”ucapku kebingungan.

 

“Aku akan menjagamu dari binatang buas yang siap memburumu Eren,” jawab Mikasa ketus.

 

“Hai Eren, aku Jean Kirstein. Kau bisa memanggilku Jean, salam kenal ya. Dan Eren apakah kau sudah mempunyai kekasih? Apakah dia cantik? Karena ku lihat kau cukup manis jadi kemungkinan besar kau sudah ada yang memiliki.”

 

“Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tidak, aku tak mempunyai kekasih. Dan aku belum ingin untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun,” jawabku sekenanya.

 

“Perkenalkan namaku Armin Arlert. Kau bisa memanggilku Armin. Mungkin aku terlihat lemah dan tak berguna tapi semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik ya Eren,” ucap Armin dengan senyum yang ramah.

 

“Hai Armin, aku Eren. Kurasa kita bisa menjadi teman baik Armin,” jawabku dengan senyum yang lebar.

 

“Eren apakah kau suka membaca buku?” tanya Armin padaku.

 

“Ya aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Itu salah satu hobiku, Armin.”

 

“Jika begitu kita pasti bisa berteman baik Eren,” ucap Armin dengan antusias.

 

“Hei bolehkah aku bertanya mengenai orang yang duduk di belakangku?” tanyaku pada mereka berempat.

 

“Apakah yang kau maksud itu Levi, Eren?” jawab Armin.

 

“Levi? Siapa Levi? Yang ku tahu aku tak sengaja menabraknya tadi pagi dan menumpahkan minuman yang dia bawa hingga bajunya basah dan kotor."

 

“Kau sungguh tak mengetahui siapa Levi, Eren?” tanya Armin dengan serius.

 

“Kau sungguh payah, Eren,” timpal Jean.

 

“Eren, kau tak perlu tahu siapa dia. Yang perlu kau tahu dia itu hanya pria yang mempunyai tinggi badan dibawah rata-rata,” jawab Mikasa dengan ketus.

 

“Mikasa jangan begitu. Levi itu ketua kelas kami dan dia juga siswa nomor satu di sekolah ini. Selain itu Levi juga anak dari salah satu pengusaha ternama di negeri ini. Berhati-hatilah Eren, jangan pernah berurusan dengan dia,” jawab Armin.

 

“Memangnya kenapa jika aku berurusan dengannya?” tanyaku penasaran.

 

“Sebaiknya kau tidak berurusan dengan dia Eren,” jawab Armin dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

 

“Apakah dia tidak mempunyai teman? Kulihat dia selalu sendirian?” tanyaku lagi.

 

“Eren, jangan pernah dekati pria itu,” ancam Mikasa.

 

“Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengannya dan menjadi temannya. Memang apa salahnya?” tanyaku penuh penasaran.

 

“Eren beruntunglah kau bisa duduk di depan Levi,” ucap Sasha tiba-tiba.

 

“Eh? Beruntung? Apa maksudnya? Aku tak mengerti.”

 

“Bersyukurlah kau duduk di depannya karena jika ada pelajaran yang tak kau mengerti kau bisa langsung menanyakannya padanya,” jawab Sasha.

 

“Tetapi jika aku begitu beruntung mendapatkan bangku itu kenapa bangku itu kosong? Harusnya sudah ada yang menempatinya kan? Harusnya itu sudah terisi kan?” tanyaku bertambah penasaran.

 

“Itu karena dia suka menyendiri dan tak mau diganggu oleh orang lain. Jadi bangku itu sengaja dibiarkan kosong,” jawab Armin menerangkan.

 

“Tapi sekarang aku memakai bangku itu, apa tidak apa-apa? Apakah takkan mengganggunya?” tanyaku pada mereka.

 

“Kurasa tak apa Eren, karena tinggal bangku itulah yang tersisa di kelas ini. Aku pikir Levi juga menyukaimu,” jawab Armin yang membuat mukaku memerah.

 

“Hah? Apa katamu? Menyukaiku?” tanyaku dengan kaget.

 

“Jangan salah paham, Eren. Maksudku dia tidak keberatan bangku di depannya itu dipakai olehmu. Buktinya dia tidak meninggalkan kelas saat pelajaran tadi,” terang Armin.

 

“Oh begitu, jadi jika dia tidak menyukai orang yang duduk di depannya maka dia akan pergi meninggalkan kelas?”

 

“Ya begitulah,” jawab Armin singkat.

 

*******

 

Bel telah berbunyi, menandakan jam istirahat telah habis. Dan kini waktunya untuk memulai pelajaran kembali.

 

Aku kembali duduk di bangkuku. Dan aku berniat untuk menyapa Levi atau sekedar untuk berkenalan dengannya. Aku sangat penasaran dengannya.

 

Saat aku menghadap ke belakang, kulihat Levi seperti sedang memandangiku dan mengamatiku atau itu hanya perasaanku saja? Entahlah, yang jelas aku hanya ingin menyapanya.

 

“Hai, kita bertemu lagi. Namaku Eren Jaeger, kau bisa memanggilku Eren. Maafkan atas kecerobohanku tadi pagi. Dan ku harap kita bisa berteman baik,” ucapku pada Levi.

 

“Aku Levi Ackerman, panggil Levi saja cukup. Kau sudah ku maafkan bocah, tapi kau tetap mempunyai hutang padaku," jawab Levi.

 

“Levi-san ku harap kita bisa berteman baik dan mohon bantuannya,” ucapku dengan senyum yang lebar.

 

“Hoo…kau berani juga bocah.”

 

“Aku bukan bocah! Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan kata bocah, aku punya nama!” jawabku dengan nada kesal.

 

“Sekali bocah ya tetap bocah.”

 

“Sudah ku bilang aku punya nama! Oh ya Levi-san kenapa kau bisa mempunyai nama belakang yang sama dengan Mikasa? Apakah kalian bersaudara?"

 

“Itu bukan urusanmu, urus saja urusanmu sendiri.”

 

Lagi-lagi dia mengacuhkanku begitu saja. Dia kembali sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri dengan buku-bukunya itu. Akhirnya karena merasa terabaikan aku membalikkan badanku ke depan dan tak lama kemudian masuklah seorang guru dan dimulailah kembali pelajaran.

 

*******

Akhirnya bel yang ditunggu-tunggu pun berbunyi juga. Kini saatnya jam istirahat kedua dan jam makan siang dimulai. Kali ini aku akan mencoba mendekati Levi sekali lagi dan kali ini tak boleh gagal. Aku membalikkan badanku ke belakang tepat menghadap Levi.

 

“Ano apakah Levi-san tidak istirahat?”

 

“Memangnya kenapa bocah? Apa urusannya denganmu?”

 

“Aku hanya bertanya, apakah tidak boleh?”

 

“Hmm...”

 

“Apakah Levi-san suka membaca buku? Ku lihat sedari tadi Levi-san membaca buku terus, apakah tidak bosan?”

 

“Bukan urusanmu untuk tahu.”

 

“Apakah aku boleh meminjam buku yang sedang kau baca Levi-san? Sepertinya buku itu menarik,” ucapku seraya mengambil buku itu dari tangan Levi.

 

“Heh bocah kembalikan buku itu sekarang,” ucap Levi dengan nada memerintah.

 

“Huh aku tak mau mengembalikannya, isinya menarik jadi aku ingin meminjamnya.”

 

“Dasar bocah sialan,” ucap Levi dengan nada kesal.

 

Dia berusaha untuk merebut buku itu dariku dan aku terus berusaha untuk mempertahankannya. Hingga suatu kejadian yang tak terencanakan terjadi. Buku itu terjatuh ke lantai dengan beberapa halamannya yang sobek.

 

“Eren, apa yang kau lakukan dengan bukuku?”

 

“Ma-maaf Levi-san, maaf itu tak sengaja, sekali lagi aku minta maaf,” ucapku dengan nada menyesal.

 

“Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau membawa kesialan untukku hari ini, sudah cukup Eren, jangan ganggu aku lagi.”

 

Deg. Saat Levi mengucapkan kata-kata itu duniaku terasa berhenti saat itu juga. Betapa bodohnya aku ini telah membuatnya marah padaku.

 

*******

Akhirnya aku mengikuti pelajaran terakhir dengan pikiran yang sudah tak menentu. Aku terus memikirkan kejadian saat istirahat kedua tadi. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatnya marah. Aku hanya ingin menarik perhatiannya dan ingin berteman dengannya.

 

Pikiranku sungguh tak menentu saat ini ditambah lagi pelajaran kali ini adalah kelemahanku, yaitu pejaran biologi. Berapa kali pun aku mempelajarinya aku tetap tak mengerti. Padahal aku sudah bertanya pada Armin dan Mikasa dan membuat mereka menjelaskannya panjang lebar padaku dengan kata-kata yang mereka buat semudah mungkin untuk ku cerna. Tetapi aku masih tetap tak paham juga.

 

Satu-satunya pilihanku adalah bertanya pada Levi. Tetapi apakah dia mau mengajariku? Saat aku memperkenalkan diriku saja dia acuh tak acuh. Dan belum lagi aku sudah membuatnya marah saat istirahat tadi dan tadi pagi pun aku membuat bajunya kotor. Armin dan Mikasa juga sudah memperingatiku untuk tak membuat masalah dengan Levi. Tak apalah, aku coba dulu siapa tahu Levi berbaik hati mau mengajariku. Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan mencoba menanyakannya.

 

*******

Jam pulang sekolah berbunyi dan ini waktu yang ku tunggu-tunggu. Aku akan menanyakannya pada Levi apakah dia mau mengajariku atau tidak. Segera ku kemas barang-barangku dan ku masukkan ke dalam tas. Lalu aku membalikkan badanku.

 

“Levi-san apakah kau masih marah padaku soal kejadian tadi? Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Aku tak sengaja melakukannya,” kataku dengan nada menyesal.

 

“Aku tak marah, aku hanya kesal.”

 

“Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf Levi-san.”

 

“Sudahlah jangan meminta maaf terus.”

 

“Levi-san bolehkah aku bertanya?”

 

“Apa?”

 

“Ano Levi-san, apakah kau hari ini ada waktu luang?” tanyaku ragu-ragu.

 

“Ya, ada. Kenapa?” tanyanya singkat.

 

“Apakah kau keberatan jika aku memintamu untuk mengajariku pelajaran biologi? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang diajarkan tadi. Aku sudah meminta Armin dan Mikasa untuk menjelaskan ulang padaku, tapi tetap saja aku tak mengerti,” jawabku lemas.

 

“Baiklah, boleh saja. Tapi tentu itu tak gratis, kau harus membayarnya,” kata Levi singkat.

 

“Baiklah, tak apa. Asalkan aku bisa mengerti pelajaran yang satu ini aku rela membayar berapapun. Terima kasih banyak Levi-san.”

 

“Ya.”

 

“Oh ya, Levi-san kita akan bertemu dimana?” tanyaku.

 

“Rumahku saja,” jawab Levi singkat.

 

“Eh? Kenapa di rumah Levi-san? Apa tidak ada tempat yang lain?”

 

“Jangan banyak protes. Orang tuaku sedang tak ada di rumah, aku disuruh untuk menjaga rumah.”

 

“Apakah tak apa-apa jika belajarnya di rumah Levi-san? Apa tidak akan merepotkan?”

 

“Tak apa bocah, kau memang sudah merepotkan. Dan kau tenang saja aku takkan menyerangmu sekarang, ku lihat kau belum cukup siap.”

 

“Eh-eh? Apa maksudnya Levi-san? Maafkan aku jika merepotkan.”

 

“Tak apa, lupakan saja bocah.”

 

“Ano jam berapa aku bisa datang ke rumah Levi-san?” tanyaku memastikan.

 

“Terserah kau saja.”

 

“Baiklah jika begitu, apakah ada kontak yang bisa dihubungi dari Levi-san?”

 

“Ini untukmu,” Levi menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama yang di dalamnya terdapat kontak yang bisa dihubungi dan alamat rumahnya.

 

“Terima kasih banyak Levi-san. Oh ya, Levi-san juga akan pulang kan? Bagaimana jika kita keluar bersama menuju tempat parkir?" ucapku dengan senyum lebar.

 

“Ya, baiklah,” jawabnya dengan singkat.

 

Akhirnya kami keluar bersama dari gedung sekolah menuju tempat parkir sepeda. Walau sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya diam saja tapi itu sudah cukup bagiku. Lalu kami mengambil sepeda masing-masing dan keluar bersama menuju gerbang sekolah.

 

Ternyata arah rumahku dan arah rumah Levi searah. Tapi rumahnya lebih jauh dari rumahku. Jadi kita memutuskan untuk pulang bersama.

 

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya diam saja karena tak tahu harus membahas apa dengannya. Lagipula kami baru saling mengenal. Tapi pertemuan pertama ini telah membuat kesan yang berarti di dalam hatiku.

 

Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu dan kini aku sampai di depan rumahku. Aku menghentikan sepedaku dan diikuti oleh Levi yang juga menghentikan sepedanya. Aku berpamitan padanya dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

 

“Ano Levi-san, terima kasih sudah menemaniku pulang, itu rumahku ada di seberang jalan,” kataku sambil menunjuk rumah yang berdiri di seberang jalan.

 

“Ya, kau berhati-hatilah. Ku tunggu kau di rumahku."

 

Levi kembali mengayuh sepedanya menyusuri jalanan meneruskan perjalanan pulangnya. Sebelum dia jauh aku berteriak mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi.

 

“Levi-san berhati-hatilah juga dan terima kasih banyak, sampai jumpa nanti,” teriakku keras-keras.

 

Aku menuntun sepedaku menyeberangi jalanan yang sepi menuju rumahku sambil terus tersenyum-senyum membayangkan hal-hal yang telah terjadi dalam satu hari ini.

 

“Hari ini cukup indah dan menyenangkan, sepertinya aku akan betah untuk tinggal di kota ini,” gumamku dalam hati.

 

***TAMAT***


End file.
